doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP31: Doorway to Quake (Requiem)
MAP31: Doorway to Quake is the secret map of Requiem. It was designed by Iikka Keränen, and uses the music track "Breach of Madness" by Mark Klem, also the megawad's text screen music. It is a remake of E1M6: The Door to Chthon from Quake, originally designed by American McGee, and notably features a faked sector-over-sector effect, as well as a simulated sliding door. This level contains a secret exit leading to MAP32: Bitter Herb. Completing this level through the normal exit takes the player to MAP16: Escape from Chaos. Description According to both the text file and the Requiem info pack: :This is the something [sic] you have always dreamed of. :) Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP31 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Essentials :Normal exit: Jump down and head north. Go around to the switch at the southeast side, and wait until the metal barrier lowers nearby. Press the switch, and jump into the hole at the west. Enter the portal, and go around the walkway to the blue key. Use the portal to return to the start of the map. Leap down, wait for the bridge at the west to rise, cross it, and head through the sliding door at the south. Press the switch at the west to raise a bridge to the eastern, blue key-locked door. Open the door, step on the touchplate, and head through the southern portal to return to the beginning of the level. Drop down, and cross the bridge at the southeast to the yellow key. Take the key, open the yellow key-locked door at the east of the starting room, and hit the switch at the north of the next hall. Go south through the opened door, and step on the touchplate to open the eastern door. Jump into the portal at the east. :Secret exit: Drop down and head north. Head around to the switch at the southeast side, and wait until the metal barrier lowers close by. Press the switch, and jump into the hole at the west. Enter the portal, and go around the walkway to the blue key. Use the portal to return to the beginning of the level. Leap down, wait for the bridge at the west to rise, cross it, and head through the sliding door at the south. Press the switch at the west to raise a bridge to the eastern, blue key-locked door. Open the door, step on the touchplate, and head through the south portal to be taken to the start of of the map. Drop down, and cross the bridge at the southeast to the yellow key. Take the key, open the yellow key-locked door at the east of the starting room, and hit the switch at the north of the next hall. Go south through the opened door, and press on the center of the southern wall to lower it. Jump down the hole, and then enter the portal. Secrets # At the northeast of the map, there is an arrow cut in the ceiling of the northeast room, starting from the north of the room pointing at the east. Shoot the lion face at the north of the room to open a compartment at the east containing a soul sphere. (sector 137) # After lowering the wooden barrier at the northeast of the map, instead of walking past it, stand on top of it until it rises. You will then be able to obtain a plasma rifle and two cells. The two platforms they are on both count as one secret. (sector 74) Areas / screenshots Image:Requiem-map31-start.png|The start Image:Requiem-map31-trap.png|The chaingunners' trap Image:Requiem-map31-bluekey.png|After the blue key Image:Requiem-map31-end.png|The secret exit Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things Trivia In the intermission screen level title graphic, the Q in "Quake" is represented with the Quake symbol instead of a regular letter Q, as it was in the original game. External links * Requiem demos from the Compet-N database Doorway to Quake (Requiem) Category:Iikka Keränen levels Category:Secret levels